This invention relates to display package devices and is particularly concerned with a display device and package for soft goods, e.g. fabrics such as bed spreads, ruffles, shirts, towels or the like.
Display package devices are available which can be suspended by means of an eyelet or hook from a display rack. A device of this type adapted to contain flat paper goods such as greeting cards is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,011 (Bowman).
In the Bowman patent the top member of the stack of cards can be seen through a transparent envelope when the device is vertically suspended by means of the eyelet from a display rack. If a number of these known packages are stacked horizontally, one on top of the other as on the shelf of a store it would not be possible for a customer, or the storekeeper to see the contents of the package if the packages were resting on a shelf above eye level.
It is the object of the invention to provide a display package device which can be stacked horizontally or hung through an eyelet on a peg or hung with an attached hook from a rod and which is constructed so that the color of the contents of the package is visible to casual inspection without moving the package from the shelf or other place where the article is stored.
The invention accordingly provides a protective display package for soft goods comprising a planar back portion, a folded-up front portion, a bottom portion separating front and back portion and forming a space for the reception of the folded goods, a rood portion adapted to be folded down from the upper end of the back portion, side flaps cut out from the bottom portion and adapted in folded-up condition to act as distance spacers between said front and back portions, the arrangement being such that the spacers, from which the side flaps are cut out, form windows in the bottom portion so that the color of the contents of the package becomes visible when stacked horizontally and the side flaps act as lateral supports for the folded goods resting on the bottom portion.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.